


Traveler's Children

by ENC95



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kid Fic, Original Character(s), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the 12 Monkeys are no longer a threat to the world Cassie and Cole settle down together. They have a children and live semi-normal lives. Along with Ramse who does meet Elena again and they do have children of their own. And while the world isn’t prefect life is pretty good. The only thing that can change this future is the past. It’s a good thing that Max is a natural traveler. She never thought that she would go back and be part of the stories that she’s heard her whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The little Splinter of 2023

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been floating around my head for a while now and now its out there. I hope you all like it and if you would please comment it would help.

“Daddy!”

My little Max runs into my arms I kiss her cheek. “Hey little doctor.”

She hugs my neck. “How was London? Did you see the king?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Guess what?”

She smiles looking so much like her mother. “What?”

Clearing her throat, she says very clearly. “私の名前はマックスと私は日本語を話すことができます”

Looking over her shoulder I see Ramse grinning as he leans against the door. “We leave our daughter with you for two weeks and now she speaks Japanese.”

“I’m learning, when’s Mama coming home?”

“A few hours.” Cassie was in Africa working for CDC. I was with Jennifer in London keeping her crazy under control. Max was here with Ramse, it took a while, but he earned my trust and Cassie’s. He’s the only one we trust with our daughter.

Max climbs off of me taking my hand, leading me into the house. “We could all go to the lake when Mama gets back.”

Ramse follows us into the house. “How did it go?” While I was officially in London as Jennifer’s head of security I had another reason. There was a safe house where a group of the 12 Monkeys was hiding out I took care of it.

“Good.” I say as Max goes to the one corner of the room where her toys are. “Did you find anything here?”

He shakes his head going to the kitchen. “No, they’re a dying race, brother.”

That’s what I’m afraid of a dying animal with fight the hardest. “How was she?” I ask as returns with a glass of amber whisky.

“Good like always.”

We watch the small girl, pull on a white dress shirt and a toy stethoscope lining up all her dolls and stuffed animals. She bends down asking them all sorts of questions where does it hurt, how long have they felt sick, where they have traveled. Max might like look like me and she acts like me stubborn being as a rock and a little hot head. Still, ever since she could walk she’s wanted to help people, like Cassie she just wants to make people better.

The lights flicker I turn to Ramse. “It’s not me.”

“Daddy?” I see me Max holding her head. “It hurts.”

Then she’s gone.

I look at Ramse he looks at the spot where his goddaughter was playing. “She just splinter on her own.”

Standing I look around at the room on trace of her. “You go check her room, I’ll look outside.”

**_Four Hours Later_ **

“Cole, what’s wrong?” Cassie and Ramse they could always tell when I was upset. “Is it Max is she okay?”

“I don’t know, Cass.” I pull her close to me. Ramse had checked every room and crawl space where she could hide nothing. I walked every inch on the property no tacks no little girl with brown hair.

She cry’s into my chest, this is her greatest fear that Max would be taken from us by the 12. My great fear was she would grown-up like I had. No kid should have to see what I saw.

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know.” I say as the porch lights flickers. “Oh my god.”

Cassie looks up with tears in her eyes. “What?”

“COLE!”

Ramse yells from the house. Cassie and I run into the house Ramse is in the living room. Max looks up at us her eyes settle on Cassie. “Mama, I don’t feel good.”

“Max!” She says falling on her knees, cradling her child.

**_Two Days Later_ **

“This is extraordinary.” Jones says as she opens the file.

“I don’t care about that, will she do it again?” Max did splinter and it drained her of all energy. Cassie had to hook her to an IV to replenish the nutrients that her body was severely lacking. She also took blood samples from the three of us sending them to Jones.

She came to us after two days with Hannah, who is talking to Max. Being two years older Max worships Hannah. The little Jones in turn took Max under wing like a little sister and the two are very smart. Max is only five but she could keep up academically with friend.

“Yes, Mr. Cole.”

“My serum is both of you your bodies cell are bound to it now when a catalyst is applied to it your bodies move through space und time. Your daughter’s body produces these chemicals naturally.”

“Will it kill her like it almost did to me?”

“No.” Katerina lets out a hard sigh. “She went forward four hours ja?” We nod. “Then that is the limit of her splitting. As she gets old she will be able to go further und maybe she can learn to control it. There to many unknowns right now but it will not kill her it will drain of energy.”

We go back to her room where she and Hannah is playing a hand game. “Mama!” Hannah abandons the game to hug her Mother. “Are you going to take me to Papa’s house now?”

“Yes, Schatzi.” She says sweetly to the little Jones smiles. Katerina is civil to her ex-husband when Hannah is around any other time is hates him.

Hannah waves to Max. “See ya soon.”

Cassie and Jones have a walking conversation while going to her car. I enter the room, sitting on Max’s bed. She looks up at me. “Am I a time traveler like you now?”

“Yeah, how did you do it?”

She crawls into my lap, careful of the IV. “I don’t know I was just thinking about when Mama would be home and how we’d all be together. Except we’re not I made you all sad.”

“I’m never going to do that again.”

“Never again, huh? What do we say about giving up?”

Max smiles. “That the only failure is giving up.”

Kissing her head, I say. “Good you’ll do it again and you’ll learn to control.”


	2. A Future Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What year is this?”  
> “November 2015.” I say she frowns.  
> Lisa lays back down. “It’s too soon.”  
> I switch places so that I can keel in front of her. “How did you get here?”  
> She sighs, looking at the ceiling. “In my time the older Katerina, she said that the younger version of herself had met you but she never saw you again. I told her that I could come back and fix the future where her daughter is alive.”  
> “Your time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. You are reading my work that is awesome I love it when people read my stuff.

“It’s been two weeks, man.” Ramse nods to himself as he looks around the store. I brought him here after. It’s been like old times before everything got so crazy. Just us trying not to die only having each other to depend on. “Cole, listen to me if Jones could send her back, she would have.”

Ramse is right, of course, but as look around Cassie’s store I can’t think of her as dead. “Just because you aren’t 100% yet doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass.”  

We both laugh because we know it’s not true Ramse can’t kill me again and I never could kill him even when I should have. The fact that he’s sitting on the old couch smiling as he rolls up his shirt to check on his almost healed wound.

“You going to live?”

“Yeah.” He say taking the bottle of rubbing alcohol pouring in on his skin he hiss’s in pain. 

It happens in the blink of an eye the person lands on the floor. “Cassie.” I approach the person. It’s a female, she pulls herself onto her knees, her hands keeping her steady. She has the same build as Cassie, her head is bent so I can’t see her face, but her hair while shorter than Cassie’s is the same pale blond color. She is trying very hard to not throw up.

“Cassie?”

Her head whips up as her breathing gets quicker she look just like her except the eyes. They are wide brown eyes that light up when they finally focus on me. “Cole?”

She collapses, I barely caught her as she feels the first splinter is hardest. “Cole?”

Ramse is by my side looking at the girl, the woman is more fitting she’s younger than us but not a child. Her breathing is labored but she seems otherwise healthy a little too healthy to be from the future.

“Help me get her to the couch.” I say, grabbing her under the arms while Ramse take her feet.

“She knows you.” He says, laying her down gently.

Sitting on the arm of the couch, I nod, looking at her. “She looks familiar, but I don’t know, maybe I’ll meet her in the future.

“She might look like a Scav but she isn’t.”

Anyone could see it while her clothes are patched and dirty they fit she’s not malnourished, her hair is while short it is very healthy. Her skin is evenly tanned like she used to being out in the sun.

“Who is this girl?”

“I don’t know… maybe Jones sent her to help us.” I say.

Ramse rubs his head. “If that’s true, then why didn’t Jones send Cassie back?”

“Huuuu.” She bolts up pulling a knife from the inside of her coat that is Scav reaction. But, like before she sees me and calms her breathing putting her hand on her chest.

Ramse better when it comes to talking speaks in firm voice talks. “What's your name kid?”

Putting her knife back in her coat she says. “Lisa.”

“Lisa?” Ramse asks.

“What year is this?”

“November 2015.” I say she frowns.

Lisa lays back down. “It’s too soon.”

I switch places so that I can keel in front of her. “How did you get here?”

She sighs, looking at the ceiling. “In my time the older Katerina, she said that the younger version of herself had met you but she never saw you again. I told her that I could come back and fix the future where her daughter is alive.”

“Your time?”

“I’m from a different future one where the three of you stop the plague.” She buries her face in her hands. “But something happens in the past it cause a fracture in the timeline one I survived because I was born outside of the system.”

Ramse hands her a bottle of water. “The system of time?”

She sits up facing me “Yes. But I’ve come farther than ever thought I would.”

Taking her shaking hand, I ask. “How is your future?”

She smiles at the contact but her eyes are full or sorrow.

“What asshole wrote these rules?”

She turns over my hands. “You, Cassie, and Ramse write the rules when the children come along. I can’t tell you everything, it’s against the rules of time travel. What I can tell you is that it is so much better. You’re all there You, Ramse and Cassie all alive and happy.”

“We write rules?”

Smiling, she seems to know that we break rules, not make them. “Who are the children?” Lisa, I don’t think that’s her name. She lies outright and also not telling us the whole truth

“They… we… I am the child of two travelers. When Katerina was testing her method of time travel on the Scavs most of them died, but some didn’t they were just never found. They’ll have children soon.”

Ramse scoffs. “Kids that don’t need the machine or injections.”

Lisa lets go of my hands to trace her left forearm. “What she put in their blood was locked in their genetic code. It can be passed down fathers to sons, mothers to daughters.”

“What about the machine do you need it?”

Her blond hair flows back and forth. “Not for a short term splinter.”

“What's that?” I ask studying the young woman.

I see her mind working she’s trying to find a way to explain without giving too much away. “Using the bio-electricity that my own body make to propel me through time.”

“Back or forward?” Ramse asks.

“Both but I can’t change the past, even I, do go back you’ll think I’m crazy and then the monkeys will have me. Because you’ll still be with them.”

 “How have we stopped them?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know for sure none of you like to talk about it. All I know is that together you stop it, apart it happens and lots of people die. People who would change the world…” Her hand creeps to her neck were on a ring is hanging. It’s a simple silver band with a blue gem in the center. “People who would die otherwise.”

 “Is he your husband?” Ramse nods to the ring.”

“Not yet, I haven’t even told my parents yet.” She pauses twisting the chain. “I just went to sleep and when I woke-up the world was gone.”

I ask the next question. “So what now?”

“Now.” She looks around. “Now I’m going to sleep, tomorrow we’ll get the house in order.”

“What house?”

She looks at Ramse a devilish smile on her face. “Your house the one on Fisher Lake.”

“The deed is in Ethan Skies’ name not mine.”

Lisa lays back down. “I have a plan.”

Ramse taps my shoulder. “Yo no confío en Ella.” He doesn’t trust her after the last time he trusted a stranger and it ended with him getting shot I understand where he’s coming from.

“Yo tampoco.” I agree with him there is something about her. She’s not telling us the whole truth.

“Ella no confía en ti tampoco.” She says in her own perfect Spanish as smile dances across her face.

“Who taught you Spanish?”

“My father.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**_2018_ **

_“Cole, I can’t do this.” Cassie says as another wave of pain rushes over her body._

_“Listen to me.” I say her face twist in pain. “You can, who have been through worst.”_

_“Just one more push, Cassie.” Jones says._

_She tightens her grip on my hand, threaten to crush the bones. “Nononono, this is the worst. Ahhhhhh.” Cassie pushes hard then the pain on her face is gone._

_“Wonderful.” Jones tells her as I look down at my daughter._

_Pressing my head to hers. “She Cassie.”_

_Her breathing is shuttered. “Sh…sh…she?”_

_Jones stands holding a bundle of blankets where a small mewing originates. “It is a girl and she is very healthy.” Cassie holds out her arms Jones unwraps the baby setting in gently on Cassie’s bare skin._

_“Hi, Sweetie.” Her kiss the top of her bald head. “Happy Birthday.”_

_Sitting on the edge of the bed, I rub the top of my daughters head, laughing as I feel a silky patch of hair. “She has hair?”_

_At the sound of my voice, her eyes open its not Cassie’s eyes that look at me. This time Cassie smiles. “She has your eyes. What are we going to name her?”_

_That is a good question we’ve been so focused on getting her here safely we never talked it. The whole reason we’re here in Ramse house is because the hospital would be perfect place take her. Ramse is outside right now keeping watch while Jones delivered the baby. There are only three people I trust right now and they all here._

_“Max.” I say using my ring figure to touch her face._

_“Maxine Erica Raily.” Cassie says her eye closing._

_“Katerina!”_

_I take the baby as the German woman presses her two fingers on Cassie’s neck. Max doesn’t like being taken away from her mother, her little kitten sound turn into loud wails._

_“Shh.” I say rocking her. “Shh, your mama is gonna be just fine. And, I won’t let anything bad happen to you I promise.”_

_Jones stands. “She needs rest twenty-two hours of labor have taken a toll.”_

_I nod. “Come on Max lets go meet your Godfather.”_

_Ramse having heard me yelling at for Katerina is wearing a look of concern. “Is it…”_

_He looks at the blankets just as Max starts her little kitten sounds again. “She fine, brother.”_

_Ramse doesn't show his emotions, but right now he’s smiling a large smile. “Could I.” I put the child in his arms its awkward for sure we both have no real experience with kids at all. “What’s her name?”_

_“Max.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no you reached the end of the chapter. Don't worry there will be more. Also since you're in the neighborhood could you write me a note? Tell me what you think.


End file.
